yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
41st Summer Inter High
The Inter-High is a yearly race where the cycling clubs of all the high schools in Japan compete to prove themselves the best. You can read more about Inter-high events in the Inter-High page. The 41st Inter-High was celebrated in Hakone, Kanagawa Prefecture and it is the first competition in which Onoda Sakamichi wore the Souhoku High Bicycle Club team kit. 120 cyclists from different 20 schools participated in the event. It consisted of 3 stages that spanned over 3 days. First Stage The starting point is located in Enoshima. This stage has two checkpoints and the Day 1 goal. Sprinters Checkpoint The first 50 km of the race is flat road, and mostly a sprint competition. *Tadokoro Jin (0) *Naruko Shoukichi (+ 0.01) *Izumida Touichirou Kinjou sent Tadokoro and Naruko together to get the checkpoint trusting their rivalry would push them faster and faster. Here, Izumida learnt an important lesson about winning and losing. Category:Year 1 Events Climbers Checkpoint The terrain then goes up to the Hakone mountain, where the climbers compete to the to the summit first. *Toudou Jinpachi (KOM) *Makishima Yuusuke In this section, Onoda Sakamichi has an accident that leaves him in the 120th position. He accomplishes the incredible feat of passing 100 racers to get back to the team. The 100th racer is Midousuji Akira, who's leading the peloton. Meanwhile, in the first positions, Toudou tries to convince Makishima to compete with him for the last time and break their timeless tie. This is the last time Toudou and Makishima would compete together because they will graduate next year, but Makishima can't leave the team behind without Onoda. Day 1 Goal This is the aces part of the stage, when they try to be the first one to cross the finish line. Arakita tries to psyche out Imaizumi, but he's better than that. In an unexpected turn of events, Midousuji arrives as they're about to cross the finish line, so both aces start racing faster and faster. The three get to the goal at the same exact time. *Fukutomi Juichi (0) *Kinjou Shingo (0) *Midousuji Akira (0) The assistants: *Arakita Yasutomo (+1.40) *Imaizumi Shunsuke (+1.55) Second Stage This is the longest of the three stage. Sprinters Checkpoint Souhouku gets split apart. Kinjou and Imaizumi get a head start from day 1's results and Tadokoro can't move because of stomach pain. Onoda stays behind to get Tadokoro back in the race and Naruko can't compete for the checkpoint because he has to pull Makishima through the flats. While Souhouku solves their problems, Hakogaku takes some protagonism trying to stop Kyofushi. *Midousuji Akira (first) *Shinkai Hayato Shinkai and Midousuji go head to head, with Shinkai a couple of centimeters ahead because Midousuji rides with his bike really behind his body, but as they reach the checkpoint, Midousuji pulls an extraordinary move and gets the green zekken. Climbers Checkpoint *Midousuji Akira *Tsuji *Mizuta Nobuyuki *Ishigaki Koutarou *Toudou Jinpachi *Fukutomi Juichi Day 2 Goal Category:Year 1 Events